ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 31
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 31: A Repressed Memory "Hey!", Mr. Matsumoto shouted. "Stop, you!" Aaron turned around and simply said, "No." "Then die!", Mr. Matsumoto shouted as he pulled out a machine gun and starting firing upon Aaron. Aaron threw his Thunder Sword at him and hit Mr. Matsumoto in the neck. The latter made a sound of pain as he dropped the gun, then fell on the ground dead. The other elementals walked over to Aaron. "Seems we missed the train.", Richter said. "That isn't stopping me!", Aaron said. "Everyone, hold on!" All of the elementals tried to grab on to Aaron, but only Alice, Kevin, and Daniel managed to. "Will and I will take everyone else.", Derick said. "Do I have to?", Will asked. "Yes.", Derick said. "Now shut up." Richter and Noah got onto Derick, and Hunter got onto Will. "Good.", Aaron said. "Now, let's go!" Aaron ran off while Derick and Will turned into their Embodiment forms, lifting the three into the air and following the train. Meanwhile, Governor Moss and his female secretary, Maria (Archer District's Attorney General), arrived at the platform at which to watch the execution. "What's the rush?", Maria asked. "We got here before the train!" "Yeah, I can't explain that one either.", Governor Moss said. "But Aaron the Lightning Warrior is here, and has brought a small band of elementals with him. This isn't going to be something we can just cover up, Maria. The citizens are going to know about this, and there isn't anything we can do to stop that knowledge from getting out." "So what do we do?", Maria asked. "At this point, just sit and watch.", Governor Moss said. "Aaron has bad memories of this place... memories that he will relive today..." 31: A REPRESSED MEMORY DATE: JULY 23, YEAR 402. LOCATION: WILCOX, ARCHER DISTRICT. It was one month and one week after Aaron turned the age of six when his life forever changed. It had started out as just an ordinary day. Aaron and his five older brothers (James, Ben, William, Sean, and Ryan) were playing in the front yard while Aaron's mother, Tracy, was in the shower. Aaron's father, Henry, was grocery shopping. When the boys' activity brought them inside, the six lightning elementals were all sweating and out of breath. It was then that James noticed a white van pulling up in their driveway. "Hey guys,...", he said, "...what do you reckon that is?" "Dunno.", Ryan said. "Let's go check it out." "I want to see! I want to see!", Aaron shouted, motioning for Ryan to pick him up. Ryan picked him up and the six boys went outside. They went to the drivers' side, where they noticed an elderly man with white flowing hair inside. That man's name was Archibald Moss, and he was the Governor of Archer District. William noticed the Archer District seal on the side of the van. "Government flunkies.", he said before Archibald Moss rolled down the window. "Hey, boys.", Moss said with a noticeable Southern accent. "Is your mom here?" "Uh, she's in the shower.", Ben said. "Why?" "We're with the Archer District Government.", Moss said. "And we need to talk to your mom." Everyone inside the van stepped outside and followed the boys inside their house. "Mother!", William shouted. "Some Archer District guys are here to see you!" "In a sec!", Tracy shouted. "I'm just now getting done with my shower!" Tracy walked out wearing nothing but a bath towel a few minutes later. She turned and saw Archibald Moss. "Oh, hey, Governor Moss!", she said. "Yeah, hello.", Moss said. "I am here on account of them." He pointed toward the six lightning elementals. "I was going to let you and your husband live in our District, and we would leave you two alone, on the condition that you two did not breed and populate the world with more of those freaks. However, it seems you have amassed quite a large family. So, can you provide an explanation as to why you went behind our backs and had children?" "Well...", Tracy said, "...it's just that Henry wanted a large family, and we didn't want to move to Jefferson District." "Here are your options.", Moss said. "You can either move to Jefferson District, or we kill your entire family." Tracy, looking on in shock, saw the other men pull out machine guns. "NO!", she shouted. "WE'RE STAYING RIGHT HERE!" "THEN DIE!", Moss shouted. "MEN, KILL THE FAMILY!" Archibald Moss barely managed to complete his sentence before his men gunned Tracy down where she stood. "Run!", Ryan shouted, as the other siblings ran. "No, you don't!", a soldier shouted as he grabbed William's head and crushed it, leaving only pieces of his brain and his eyeballs from the top of his head. It was then that the other siblings saw, to their horror, the soldiers were wearing rubber gloves. They continued to run as Ben and Sean were shot to pieces and regenerated. However, a soldier impaled his hand through Ben's head, and another soldier decapitated Sean with his hand, then used his hand to crush Sean's head. Ryan, still holding Aaron, let Aaron go and told him to run, as he and James prepared to fight the soldiers. James managed to kill a soldier by impaling him through the chest with a Thunder Fist, but was torn apart limb by limb by another soldier, who Ryan electrocuted with a Thunder Wave before his throat was ripped out by another soldier. The soldier angrily threw Ryan on the ground and watched as Ryan died a slow death. By this time, Aaron had escaped the driveway and was running alongside the road, looking for Henry's car. "Sir, we killed all of them!", a soldier told to Archibald Moss. "Good.", Moss said. "It's time we... get rid of the evidence." He grabbed a tank full of gasoline, poured some all over the carpeted floors of the house, then lit it with a cigarette lighter. As the gasoline burned, he used it to light a cigarette, which he proceeded to smoke. "C'mon.", Moss said. "Let's get the hell out of here." Henry was driving along the World Road when he got to the road that lead to his house. When he saw Aaron in the road, he swerved and got out. "Aaron!", he shouted. "What are you doing here?" "Those men!", Aaron said. "They killed Mommy! And William! And Ben! And Sean!" Henry lifted Aaron, then ran at his top speed to their house. The soldiers were preparing to get into the van. However, they stopped when they heard a "YOU BASTARDS!!!" When they looked on the road, they saw a pissed-off Henry, whose face was purple. He gently put Aaron on the ground, then surveyed the situation. His house was burning, his wife and five of his six children dead. "I thought you said you'd killed all of them!", Moss shouted. "Governor, I--", the soldier said before Moss shot him in the face. "Men, dispose of this trash!", Moss shouted. "That is an order from your governor!" The soldiers charged Henry, but it was fruitless as Henry was effortlessly (and bloodily) slaughtering them. Aaron watched in shock, as it was his first time seeing his father fight. "Daddy!", Aaron shouted. "Don't die!" "Don't plan on it!", Henry shouted before a soldier chopped him vertically on the head, splitting Henry in half down to his chest. Aaron, now scarred, had just watched his father die. "DADDY-Y-Y-Y!", Aaron shouted as he began to cry. "Good.", Moss said, turning to a soldier. "Now kill the boy. He's the only survivor, and if he gets into contact with anyone, we're done for." He turned to the rest of the soldiers. "As for the body of the father, put it in the back of the van. We'll have a use for it, I'm sure." The soldier lunged for Aaron. Aaron climbed up onto the soldier's leg and bit him. The soldier screamed out in pain as Aaron grabbed the soldier's gun and shot him repeatedly in the abdomen. The soldier fell flat on his back on the ground, dead. "Unbelievable...", Moss said. "But it does not matter!" He climbed into the van and backed into Aaron, driving over him and onto the road, away. Fifteen minutes later, a neighbor saw Aaron on the ground. "Oh, my God!", she shouted as she slammed on the brakes and got out. She lifted the bawling Aaron up and rocked him. She looked up and saw what happened as the fire department arrived. The blaze was put out in an hour, but the losses inflicted upon Aaron were going to last a lifetime. One cannot imagine how scarring that was for the six-year-old Aaron, who was so traumatized that he went into a catatonic state shortly after the fire department arrived. This event would mold Aaron into the ruthless killer he is today, as well as his hatred for Archer District. The neighbor drove to the Jefferson District Police Station in Waurika, where she told everything that she saw. When Aaron woke up, he was asked to describe the men who attacked his family. This lead to 100 soldiers of the Jefferson District Army killing Archibald Moss and burning down his house. Each of the surviving soldiers were eventually tracked down and executed on Judiciary Island, their bodies tossed into the Duncan Sea. This event lead to the war between Archer District and Jefferson District (also known as the Great Elemental War), during which many people and elementals died, including 94% of all earth elementals and Hunter's father Boomer. While the bodies of Tracy and Aaron's five brothers were laid to rest, Henry's body was never found, although the Jefferson District Government has the van in custody. This event went down as the most disastrous human attack on elementals, both in cause and in effect. It brought worldwide recognition to Aaron, who since then has gone down to live a simple life. Aaron was not one to forget, nor one to forgive... ~*~*~*~* Present day... Aaron eventually caught up with the train. He jumped up into the air, then positioned his arms into the shape of a cannon. He gathered electricity in his hands, then let it loose. "Thunder Cannon!", Aaron shouted as the attack destroyed the back portion of the caboose car, as well as causing a loud enough explosion for Amy, the police officers, and Governor Moss and Maria to hear. "Aaron!", Amy shouted. "No!", Governor Moss said, standing up. "Let's just hope our personnel on the train do their job...", Maria said. "Yeah...", Governor Moss said, slinking back into his chair. "Let's..." As soon as the elementals got into the train, Aaron's group saw a mysterious figure sitting in one of the chairs. Aaron told Will's and Derick's group to go ahead while he fought the stranger. "Oh, do go ahead, scum.", the figure said with a ridiculously deep voice as he stood up. Aaron's group of elementals looked in shock at the figure before them. He stood at 7'3" and had magma dripping from his body, yet nothing in the car was burning. "Uh...", Daniel said. "I think I'll go too." "Go right ahead.", the figure said. "I'm not interested in you. You won't get past the other guards anyway..." Alice and Kevin let go of Aaron, ready to fight. Daniel rushed to follow Derick's and Will's groups. "Before we fight seriously...", the figure said, "...I must tell you my name." "What is it?", Aaron asked. The figure looked up to see them, then said, "My name is Magma Destroyer!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff